


Vacation in Washington

by WalkingonSunshine413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, F/F, FTM Dave, Gay Male Character, Lesbian Character, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Trans, Trans Male Character, Transexual, Transgender, Troll Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:47:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkingonSunshine413/pseuds/WalkingonSunshine413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave finally meet when Dave visits Washington for the first time, But something seems a bit different about Dave. Is it just John's imagination? Or does Dave have a secret?</p><p>**Update: I apologize, but as evidenced by the long hiatus, this fic has been discontinued. **</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departing Texas

**== >Dave Pov: **

> I winced as i cleaned the fresh cuts leftover from my strife with Bro. As usual, i had lost.
> 
> "You okay in there little man?" I heard him ask from outside the bathroom door. I sighed while reajusting the bandages wrapped around my chest, wishing he would just leave me alone in my defeat.
> 
> "Im fine bro! Just go play with lil Cal or something..." My older brother/guardian's presence dissapeared from behind the door, flashstepping off to who knows where. Probably off to go see his boyfriend, or try and sell more of his nasty smuppets. I heard the familiar sound of a Pesterchum notification and walked back to my room to check who was pestering me.
> 
>  
> 
> **\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**
> 
> **EB: Hey Dave! :B**
> 
> **EB:Whats up?**
> 
> **EB: Hellloooo? EB: Dave?**
> 
> **EB: You there?**
> 
>  
> 
> Shit. It was John. He probably started to freak out when i didnt answer...
> 
> **  
>  **
> 
> **TG: Sup bro?**
> 
> **EB: Dave!**
> 
> **EB: Where were you? I was getting worried...**
> 
> **TG: Just strifing with Bro.**
> 
> **TG: The usual.**
> 
> **EB: !!! Are you okay?!!**
> 
> **TG: ?**
> 
> **EB: I mean, you use swords, right?**
> 
> **EB: Did you get hurt?!**
> 
> **TG: Nah, Im cool. Just a few scrapes and bruises.**
> 
> **EB: Oh. Uh, I guess thats good. :B**
> 
> **EB: AH!**
> 
> **EB: I gotta go!**
> 
> **EB: Dad is trying to feed me Batterwitch cake again!**
> 
> **TG: Later**
> 
> **EB: Bye!**
> 
> **\-- ectoBiologist [EB] has ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**
> 
>  
> 
> Closing my Pesterchum window, i walked over to the small couch sitting in the corner of my room and turned on my ipod, listening to some of Bro's 'Sick Beats' as i closed my eyes.
> 
> **  
>  **
> 
> **== > Normal Pov:**
> 
> The bedroom door slid open as Dirk walked into Dave's room.
> 
> "Again Dave?" he sighed, as he lifted his sleeping younger brother off of the couch and into his arms. With Dave sleeping in his arms, Dirk walked over to the bed and gently placed his younger brother under the light blanket.
> 
> "Night little bro." he whispered, then he was gone.
> 
>  
> 
> **== > **
> 
> John ran back to his room, slamming the door shut behind him, and quickly locking it. He walked over to his computer, and re-opened his pesterchum chat, only to see that Dave had already logged off for the night.
> 
> "Oh well..." he sighed, "I guess i will just have to ask him tommorow."
> 
> **  
>  **
> 
> **== > Next morning:**
> 
>   
>  **BEEP BEEP BEEP**
> 
> John rolled over while still half asleep and looked at the offending alarm clock, realising that it was Saturday, and the beginning of summer vacation. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his door.
> 
> "John?" a voice asked, "May I come in, son?" it was Dad,
> 
> "Sure Dad! Come in!" i answered as the bedroom door swung open to show Dad. He looked like he was about to leave for work.
> 
> "John, I need to go away for work for a while..." John looked up, confused. "I will be gone all summer."
> 
> "What?!" exlaimed John, "Why?"
> 
> "Work, John. Do you know a friend who could stay here with you for the summer? I dont want to leave you alone." John nodded
> 
> "Uh, I could see if Dave would like to stay here? We might have to help with Airfare though." Dad smiled,
> 
> "Thats okay, we can afford it, why dont you go ask him now?" John smiled and ran over to his computer as Dad left the room and headed to work for the day.
> 
>   
>  **\-- ectoBiologist [EB] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] --**
> 
> **EB: Hey Dave!**
> 
> **TG: Yo**
> 
> **EB: Guess what!**
> 
> **TG: Alians came and abducted you.**
> 
> **EB: Nooooooo!**
> 
> **EB: Dad has to go away for the summer and im not allowed to come, so he asked if a friend could come over!**
> 
> **EB: And i thought it would be really cool if you could come over and stay with me!**
> 
> **TG: One sec, gotta ask Bro.**
> 
> **\-- turntechGodhead [TG] is an idle chum --**
> 
> **EB: You there?**
> 
> **TG: Yeah**
> 
> **EB: So?**
> 
> **EB: What did he say?**
> 
> **TG: He said its cool.**
> 
> **EB: Awesome!**
> 
> **EB: When can you come over?**
> 
> **TG: As soon as i book a flight.**
> 
> **EB: I can pay for the ticket!**
> 
> **TG: Nah, its cool.**
> 
> **TG: Bro said he's got this one.**
> 
> **EB: Your Bro is so Cool!**
> 
> **TG: Looks like the soonest flight I can get is tommorow, it gets in at noon.**
> 
> **EB: Yay!**
> 
> **EB: Dad leaves tommorow night, so that works out really well!**
> 
> **TG: I better go pack,**
> 
> **TG: See you tommorow**
> 
> **EB: Bye Dave!**
> 
> **\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --**
> 
>  
> 
> John grinned and ran to the phone to tell Dad the good news.
> 
>  
> 
> **== > Dave:**
> 
> Dave smiled as he sayed goodbye to John, and went to get a big enough suitcase from Bro.
> 
> "What are you gonna do about your little problem?" Bro asked from behind him. Dave turned around.
> 
> "I dont know yet, okay?" he said quietly.
> 
> "Just remember to tell him so he doent freak out when he catches you putting on your binder. I dont want you getting hurt."
> 
> "I know Dirk, but he wont hurt me, he's my best bro." Dirk smiled at Dave's response and pulled out his wallet.
> 
> "Here." he said while handing the whole thing to Dave, "Go get anything else you need, we dont have a bag big enough for all your stuff."
> 
> "Thanks Bro. See you later." Replied Dave as he left the apartment.
> 
> When Dave walked up to the elevator, he pulled out a small access card and scanned it, opening the doors to let him in. When he reached the bottom floor, he pulled his hood over his head, and walked past the security guards and out the door.
> 
> "Going out Dave?" asked one of the guards,
> 
> "Yeah, going to a friends house for the summer, and i need some stuff." the guard smiled.
> 
> "Well have a good time then." he called to Dave as he walked away.
> 
>  
> 
> **== > Dave Pov:**
> 
> Nothing seemed to catch my eyes as i walked through the large Houstan mall. I knew that I would need some slightly warmer clothes for Washington, even though it was summer. I walked into the small luggage store and looked around for some suitable bags. Just as I was about to give up, i saw a set of bags coloured dark red, with a slightly lighter gear shape on the front of each piece. Perfect. I walked to the counter and handed the money over, telling the clerk that it needed to be put aside so i could pick it up later. Once I was done with that, I headed over to one of the many clothing shops and picked out a few t-shirts and jeans, I had quite a few of both at home already. After a few more stops, i called Bro to come pick me up. Five minutes later, i was sitting in the passenger seat of Bro's car, with my stuff in the back. Once we were back home, I started to pack my stuff into my new bags.
> 
>  
> 
> **== > John Pov:**
> 
> I looked out of the spare room window, humming softly to myself. In exactly 24 hours, I would be picking up Dave from the airport! I walked over to the door connecting my room, and this one to check if the lock still worked. It didn't.
> 
> "Shit! I hope he doesn't mind the door not locking..." i said to myself. "Oh well."  I sighed. "Time for a lunch break anyways."
> 
> Down in the kitchen I threw a sandwich together for my lunch, then got started on cleansing the most used parts of the kitchen of the Batterwitch. I shoved every box of the dreaded Betty Crocker cake mix into a small cubbord in the corner. Done. Now i had nothing to do. I looked over at the new and rarely used gaming system sitting in front of the television in the living room, and decided to brush up on my gaming skills before Dave arrived. There went the rest of my day.
> 
> At around 9:00 pm, i felt a warm hand on my shoulder, waking me up. I had fallen asleep while playing games. I sat up and looked at my dad, who was laughing at me for sleeping. I quickly told him what time we would have to pick up Dave, and dragged my feet upstairs to my room.
> 
>  
> 
> **== > Dave:**
> 
> Dave woke up to Dirk yelling in his ear.
> 
> "DAVE! Wake up you asshole!" He rolled over and saw his brother fully dressed and ready to leave, standing over him.
> 
> "Whut?" He slurred, still half asleep.
> 
> "Get your lazy ass out of bed or you are going to miss your flight to Washington!" Dave's eyes shot open and he scrambled for his watch. 6:00 am.
> 
> "SHIT!" he yelled as he jumped up and started to get dressed. "We only have an hour to get there!"
> 
> "Less." Dirk replied. "They stop letting people on half an hour before the flight."
> 
> "Where are my bags?!"
> 
> "Already in the car."
> 
> "Turntables?!"
> 
> "Car." Dave let out a large breath.
> 
> "Then lets leave." Dirk nodded, and flashstepped to the car, Dave right behind him. "Hurry up!" Dave urged, as he strapped on his seatbelt.
> 
> "Relax lil man, I can get us there in half an hour, just dont get your panties in a knot." Dave scowled and sat back in his seat, wishing the speed limit would change.
> 
> Half an hour later, as promised, they arrived at the airport. dave ran ahead, dropping his poker face and cool kid facade as the departure gate came into view. **Dave threw his bags into the luggage drop off, only keeping his carry-on with him. Just as he was about to board the plane, Bro stopped him and pulled him into a quick embrace.**
> 
> **"Have fun little man." he whispered as he let go and watched his little brother show his ticket and board the plane.  
> **


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John And Dave Meet.

Dave looked out the small plane window as he ate his airline breakfast. Beneath the plane, there was a sea of clouds, and above, the sun was shining brightly. Dave looked at the small computer in his lap and smiled. There were a few perks to flying first class, like internet access. He opened up the lid of the laptop, and logged in. Pesterchum was already up and running, and Egderp's handle flashed green.

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

EB: Oh! Hi Dave!

TG: sup egderp

EB: Daave! I asked you to stop calling me that!

TG: too bad

EB: Fine.

EB: So, where are you?

TG: flying above miles of fluffy white marshmallow clouds on whilest riding in a giant metal wingbeast

EB: So your in the plane?

TG: yeah

EB: How are you on the internet then?

TG: first class baby

EB: 0.0 wow

EB: really?

TG: yup

EB: Sooooo cooolll!!!!!!!1!!!

TG: i guess

TG: i think im like just over halfway there

TG: so i maybe have an hour and a half before landing

EB: I cant wait!!! :B

TG: me neither

EB: I have the spare room all set up for you!  

EB: And I got out all your favourite video games!

EB: And I went shopping for your favourite foods!

TG: woah there

TG: you went to all that trouble

EB: Thats nothing!

TG: you sure

EB: yup! thats what best friends are for!

TG: right, thanks B]

EB: No probs!

TG: shit

TG: gtg

TG: turbulance

EB: Okay!

EB: See you soon!

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] --

 

==> John Pov:

The airport was crowded when Dad and I arrived to pick up Dave. But luckily we found two seats right in front of the gate Dave would be coming through. Soon enough, the overhead sign showed that Dave's flight was arriving, I looked outside the runway window and saw a large plane landing. _'that must be Dave!'_ I thought happily. Soon, people started to flow through the gate and I stood up, looking for blonde hair and shades. Then I spotted him, already at the luggage pickup, and dragging a bunch of red suitcases off the line, then looking around.

"DAVE!!!" I shouted, standing on my chair, waving my hands in the air. He heard me yell and looked around before seeing me and smirking. I ran up to him and tackled him in a hug.

"Whoa there Egderp!" he said jokingly as he stumbled a bit. "Don't want to knock me over, do we?" I giggled and grabbed his hand and a couple of his bags, dragging him along to meet my dad.

"Dad!" I called, "I found him!" Dad looked over and smiled at us, motioning towards the car. "Let's go Dave! This way to the car!"

==> Third Person Pov:

Dave smiled as John pulled him along exitedly, and looked over at the car he was pointing at, It looked fairly new, and was powder blue. As they stopped in front of the car, and John opened the door for Dave, John's dad took his bags and put them in the large trunk.

"Thanks Mr. Egbert," said Dave. John's dad smiled and said,

"You're welcome Dave. And please call me Dad." Dave laughed at Dad's response and got in the backseat beside John, who was eagerly bouncing up and down in place.

"Someone seems happy that I'm here," said Dave as he was once again pulled into a large hug by John.

"Thats for sure!" joked Dad, "He hasn't stopped talking about you since I got home from work today!" Dave smirked at this, "Anyways, I'm just dropping you two off at home, then heading back to the airport."

"Okay Dad!" John then looked out his window, "Hey Dave! Look!" Dave leaned over to see what John was talking about, and saw a large house coming into view. "That's our house!" Dad pulled up beside the house and got out.

"John," he said, "Can you help your friend with his bags while I go get my luggage?"

"Sure!" Dave walked over to the trunk to see John easily lifting his heavy bags out of the car and was surprised at his strength.

"Damn, Egbert. " John looked over at Dave, "You got some muscle going on there." John grinned.

"Hehe! I guess so!"

"Don't get too full of yourself kid, let's go inside."

"Hey! I'm the same age as you!"

"hard to believe it sometimes".

==>Dave Pov:

I smiled as John led me inside his house and upstairs where his room and the spare room supposedly were. When John stopped in front of the door I guessed was going to be mine, I pushed open the door and looked inside. It was a large room with a decent bed and a bookshelf against one wall, drawers and a closet by the door, a full wall window with curtains, and a door beside my bed.

"This is your room! I have your bed all ready, and the bookshelf, closet, and drawers are yours to use!" I looked at the door in the corner, wondering where it went, and John seemed to catch where I was looking. "Oh! That door leads to my room, but the lock doesn't work."

"S'okay." I said "I don't mind." John smiled once again.

 "Wanna see my room?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Sure, why not?" John rushed over to the door that led to his room and opened the door proudly. It had mostly the same layout as the guest room, but there was a t.v. in front of the bed, and the window and some of the shelves were in different places. And of course, the walls were plastered with movie posters.

"Nice." Then I smirked, "Exept for the posters of course." John rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever, Nic Cage is awesome."

"Suuure."

"He is!"

"Do you have any food?" John stopped defending Nicholas Cage to nod and lead me down to the kitchen.

"What would you like?" he asked me.

"I dunno. Apple juice?"

"Dave!"

"What?"

"Thats not food! And apple juice is gross!"

"Fine. How about a sandwich?"

"Sure. What do you want on it?" As John took my order, I took a look around the kitchen, then snuck a look at John once he turned around. _'I cant believe I wimped out on telling John before coming. I wonder how he will react? Sigh...'_

"Hey, John." He sat down in front of me and placed my sandwich on the table.

"Yeah?" I took a breath.

"Do you think transgendered people are normal?" I blurted out. John looked confused.

"Yeah, of course I do! Why do you ask?" I prepared myself to tell him.

"Well, what would you say if, hypothetically, I was born a girl?"

"Huh?" John looked confused for a moment, then smiled knowingly. "Well, I guess (Hypothetically) i would be surprised. But youre my best bro! No matter what parts you were born with!" I looked up at John's confident face and pulled him into a hug.  For a moment my thoughts flashed to my chest, and I wondered if he could feel something through my binder. I decided I didn't care. 

"Thanks bro." John smiled, knowing what I was talking about instantly. "Are you still okay with me staying for the summer?" I asked.

"Of course!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is up! here you go...


	3. I deeply apologize.

Dear readers. I sincerely apologize for my long absence in updating this story. I have been very busy with school, and have not had much time to continue writing this. However, as spring break is coming up, i hope to finish the next chapter and post it soon. Thank you so much for your patiance.  
~Hana


	4. Discontinued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, or whoever is still reading this, waiting for me to update.

I'm so sorry for not updating this story, I honestly forgot about it, and now the muse for it is gone. I won't be continuing this story. However I am starting to work on a new one. I have just started working on the first bit of it today, and so far i like it. I hope you guys do too. I can't say how often ill be able to post or update, as a lot of family problems are going on at the moment, as well as the fact that Im going to summer camp for a week on Augest fourth. After that, school starts up fairly soon. So I'll try my best, but please keep in mind that I am just a forgetful, busy HIGHSCHOOL student dealing with lots of drama. Thank you all for reading this, and I hope you enjoy my new story when I post the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> This if my very first fanfiction. It is a daveJohn fic, and i hope you like it...


End file.
